RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, It was not in Runningwater's best ideas to talk to Waterdrop. "Why did you leave?" He asked. The words went back in his head. ''Why did you leave... Why did you leave... Why did you leave... Before Waterdrop could respond, Runningwater heard a voice. "All cats gather here, right now." Wolfstar said, Runningwater knew that she hated Clan meetings. The voice echoed: "All cats gather here, right now... All cats gather here, right now... All cats gather here, right now... Runningwater had gotten a bit more used to it, "It just so happens that Sapphirekit and Sparkkit are ready to be apprentices." Wolfstar said. It just so happens that Sapphirekit and Sparkkit are ready to be apprentices.. 'It just so happens that Sapphirekit and Sparkkit are ready to be apprentices..'' 'It just so happens that Sapphirekit and Sparkkit are ready to be apprentices..'' Runningwater rollsed his eyes at the voices in his head. "Sapphirekit I name you Sapphirepaw and your mentor will be Silverrain." Wolfstar said. In his head, Runningwater heard Sapphirekit I name you Sapphirepaw and your mentor will be Silverrain... Sapphirekit I name you Sapphirepaw and your mentor will be Silverrain... Sapphirekit I name you Sapphirepaw and your mentor will be Silverrain... This is -and was- going to annoy him out of his mind, he couldn't get away from he voices. "Sparkkit I name you Sparkpaw and your mentor will be Fawnheart." Wolfstar said. In his head he heard: Sparkkit I name you Sparkpaw and your mentor will be Fawnheart... Sparkkit I name you Sparkpaw and your mentor will be Fawnheart... Sparkkit I name you Sparkpaw and your mentor will be Fawnheart... Runningwater tried to shake it off. His eyes git big. Oh no.... he thought. Remembering the end of when cats are apprentices. The cats sang out: "Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!" In Runningwater's head he heard: Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!.... Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!.. Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... He knew better then thinking that would be all. "Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!" The cats said. Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... Runningwater heard them say. Would that be all? Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!" The cats sang out. ''Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... Sapphirepaw! Sparkpaw!... said the voices in Runningwater's head. He couldn't take it anymore. The cats were not going to stop anytime soon unless he told them too.'' "Everybody stop!" He yowled. In his head he heard: Everybody stop!... Everybody stop!... Everybody stop!.. The cats looked at him, angry. But he didn't care. "The nerve of that cat! Bothering us right here!" Said one cat. Runningwater wouldn't have minded it much if he hadn't had to here: The nerve of that cat! Bothering us right here!.. The nerve of that cat! Bothering us right here!... ''The nerve of that cat! Bothering us right here!... in his head. "I can't keep letting the Clan know he's my brother." Whispered Stormriver. Runningwater's feeling were even more hurt then they would have been if he hadn't had to here: I can't keep letting the Clan know he's my brother... I can't keep letting the Clan know he's my brother... I can't keep letting the Clan know he's my brother... over and over again in his head. WOLFBLAZE 17:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw let out a purr, beaming and smling back at Sharpkit and her bro, Sparkpaw. "Yay! We're apprentices! We'll be the best warriors in the whole forest!!!" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise]] 19:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Despite his wish not, Runningwater knew it was only fair to go talk to the apprentices. "Hi! I am sorry about telling everyone not to cheer your name anymore it was just that..that.. He had to stop. He started to here Hi! I am sorry about telling everyone not to cheer your name anymore it was just that..that.. .... Hi! I am sorry about telling everyone not to cheer your name anymore it was just that..that.. ... Hi! I am sorry about telling everyone not to cheer your name anymore it was just that..that.. ... WOLFBLAZE 19:36, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw blinked blankly, her tail-tip twitching in confusion. She lifted her head to face the tom, a slight breezy wind ruffling the fur on her pelt. "Is something wrong? You look a little.. edgy," She meowed, poking him with a paw. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 19:39, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Darkkit padded over and waited for the apprentices to finish speaking with Runningwater. Is it just a game? ''I don't know...'' '' 19:41, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Is something wrong? You look a little.. edgy... Is something wrong? You look a little.. edgy... Is something wrong? You look a little.. edgy.... Runningwater heard in his heard. "I here everything..three..times." He whispered.'' I here everything..three..times...'' I here everything..three..times.. I here everything..three..times... WOLFBLAZE 19:42, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sapphirepaw flicked an ear, instantly blurting out a bunch of questions. "Huhh? What's that mean? How? Whyyy?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|'''''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise]] 19:45, October 28, 2015 (UTC) ''Huhh? What's that mean? How? Whyyy?.... Huhh? What's that mean? How? Whyyy?... Huhh? What's that mean? How? Whyyy?...' "I don't know, it started when Creekfrost..died...everything you say, I here it three times..." Runningwater whispered. I don't know, it started when Creekfrost..died...everything you say, I here it three times...... I don't know, it started when Creekfrost..died...everything you say, I here it three times...... I don't know, it started when Creekfrost..died...everything you say, I here it three times...... He could barley take it. WOLFBLAZE 19:48, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay